


Una vacanza perfetta

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [38]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mihagnoli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Vacanze a Cortina per Sinisa, quale migliore occasione per Alessio di andare a trovarlo e passare 40 ore insieme?





	1. Pratiche sessuali interessanti

**Author's Note:**

> bene, torniamo con Sinisa ed Alessio! Fra loro le cose vanno bene e godiamocele, anche se con Sinisa se qualcosa va troppo bene per troppo tempo, c’è da preoccuparsi. Verso Marzo se non ricordo male Sinisa era in vacanza a Cortina e le Iene gli hanno fatto uno dei loro scherzi facendolo imbestialire, così io ho tanto fatto fino a che non ho tirato fuori una fic collegandomi a quel momento. Che Alessio è un grande fan della Lazio e che nel periodo in cui lui era piccolo Sinisa era proprio là, è vero. La fic è divisa in due, la prima parte è molto sessuale e descrittiva, nella seconda c’è anche altro, non preoccupatevi. La cosa che gli faccio fare pare sia realmente uno dei punti deboli degli uomini, non è stato facilissimo descriverlo senza essere troppo volgare ma facendo al tempo stesso capire che fanno. Insomma, poi non è niente di che eh, ma io non l’avevo mai inserita in una fic. Basta, leggete. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

UNA VACANZA PERFETTA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli11.png)

  
1\. PRATICHE SESSUALI INTERESSANTI  
  
Alessio era appena arrivato nel B&B prenotato da Sinisa, quando sentì la sua macchina arrivare di gran carriera e frenare bruscamente facendo alzare un sacco di polvere. Il tonfo della portiera che veniva sbattuta e a momenti cadeva lo annunciò.  
Ad Alessio bastò sentirlo scendere per capire che era lui e che era di umore pessimo.   
Si girò con occhi spalancati e lo squadrò spaventato, si mangiò il commento ‘non dovevamo arrivare in orari diversi per non farci vedere insieme fuori?’ Ma decide di confidare nell’ora tarda a cui si erano dati appuntamento.  
Alessio veniva dopo una partita pomeridiana, perciò l’indomani avrebbe avuto tutto il giorno libero fino al pomeriggio successivo.   
Per l’occasione aveva noleggiato un jet veloce dal momento che la strada più veloce da Milano a Cortina erano cinque ore di auto.   
Un aereo di linea non faceva quella tratta, perciò non gli era rimasta che quella soluzione. Suso aveva buttato lì scherzando che magari poteva andare in elicottero, sarebbe stato ancora meno, ma gli sembrava esagerato.   
Quando Sinisa gli aveva detto che avrebbe passato un po’ di giorni a Cortina in vacanza con la famiglia, gli era salita la bile in bocca, ma poi gli aveva proposto di passare il suo giorno libero con lui e siccome non lo vedeva da Gennaio, aveva volentieri accettato. Ricordò il regalo che gli aveva fatto in quell’occasione e sorrise.   
Siccome non lavorava più, non aveva molte scuse per non stare con la famiglia che lui adorava, perciò quando Sinisa gli aveva detto che se voleva passare un giorno intero e due notti con lui a Cortina poteva trovare una scusa con la famiglia, Alessio si era precipitato facendo i salti di gioia.  
Gli ci voleva proprio, gli mancava molto e poi a volte Leo non gli dava respiro.  
Il rapporto con lui andava molto bene e non poteva lamentarsi, ma non era idiota, aveva capito che a Leo lui piaceva ed ogni tanto ci provava in modo anche piuttosto evidente. Lui per non rovinare il bel rapporto creato a fatica, faceva finta di nulla, ma sostanzialmente gli mancava il suo uomo.   
Peccato che rivederlo con le saette negli occhi non era esattamente quello che si era sognato i giorni precedenti.   
Non chiese se andasse tutto bene, era ovvio che non era così. Suppose che dovesse aver litigato con Arianna, la moglie, anche se di solito non succedeva perché lei sapeva come trattarlo. Ovvero lasciarlo in pace.   
Lo vide passare dritto quasi ignorandolo, ringhiò a denti stretti ‘andiamo’ e Alessio, inghiottendo a vuoto, pregò che le loro quaranta ore a disposizione non fossero così.   
Si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato il locandiere nel vederli lì insieme, aveva ideato un bel piano per non far accorgere all’uomo della loro presenza insieme lì dentro, ma era andato a quel paese con il suo arrivo trionfale.   
La domanda trovò risposta ovvia quando Sinisa si piazzò davanti ad un allibito anziano che naturalmente lo conosceva bene.   
Alessio notò appesi dietro la scrivania dove riceveva i clienti una maglia della Lazio autografata da alcuni giocatori, così cercò di coprirsi meglio con cuffia e sciarpa sperando di non essere riconosciuto.  
“È vecchio, mica saprà chi sono! Se seguiva la Lazio di Sinisa non è detto che segua tutt’ora il calcio, no? Ma dovevamo beccare un tifoso laziale? Che poi oh, buon gusto eh?”  
Alessio era laziale ed era stato un grandissimo tifoso di Sinisa ai tempi in cui aveva giocato nella sua squadra del cuore.   
Lui e suo padre erano stati fra quelli che lo difendevano sempre e quando se lo era ritrovato davanti come allenatore era stata una grande emozione. Ancora più grande era stato sapere che lo voleva al Milan.   
“Era ovvio che subissi il suo fascino. Che poi altro che fascino, ero perso per lui da quando ero piccolo, figurati se non ci potevo finire a letto! Quest’uomo mi ha deviato in così tanti modi che non ha idea!”  
Sinisa arrivò così davanti all’uomo che spalancò gli occhi come se avesse un’apparizione mistica, Alessio per un momento temette di vederlo starnazzare al suolo con un infarto. Stava pensando a come evitare il disastro perché Sinisa in quelle condizioni diventava terribile, ma lui fu più veloce e togliendosi il cappello tipico che si metteva uscendo, si fece riconoscere ancora meglio, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.   
\- Allora. Se fai finta di non averci visto e non cerchi di capire chi è lui, ti firmo quella maglia e facciamo una foto insieme. Se invece non ti terrai la mia visita per te sai di cosa sono capace, visto che sei un laziale. -   
Alessio spalancò la bocca e lo fissò da dietro come se fosse impazzito, ma si guardò bene dal farsi avanti per rimediare ai suoi danni.  
Rimase in attesa dell’inevitabile denuncia, ma quando vide l’uomo tirare giù il riquadro della maglia laziale e aprirla, capì che aveva avuto incredibilmente successo.   
Così shoccato vide Sinisa sorridere, scherzare e fare un siparietto simpatico come se non avesse appena avuto l’insana intenzione di uccidere tutti.   
Alessio rimase in un angolo perplesso pregando di non essere notato e riconosciuto ed al termine del tutto, il vecchio consegnò loro la camera con la promessa di non essere disturbati per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Sinisa pagò in anticipo la camera ed il suo silenzio. E lo pagò molto bene.   
Alessio, scuotendo il capo, si appuntò mentalmente il sistema per ottenere quello che voleva quando sembrava impossibile.   
“Con lui niente è impossibile!”  
Una volta soli e constatato che sembrava essersi sbollito, Alessio si azzardò a proferire parola. Era da quando era lì che non aveva osato dire nulla, questo sempre perché lo conosceva così bene da sapere cosa era meglio fare in ogni situazione.   
\- Allora, che è successo? Chi ha osato rovinarti le vacanze? - Perché era chiaro che qualcuno avesse osato.   
Sinisa aveva appena messo giù la propria borsa a tracolla e ricordandoselo tornò ad imprecare come se avesse una nuvola piena di fulmini che aleggiava sulla testa.   
\- Iene! -   
\- Eddai, che esagerato! - Commentò Alessio pensando che fosse un insulto. Sinisa lo guardò sbieco:   
\- Quelli delle Iene! Quei pezzi di merda non avevano altro da fare che rompere il cazzo a me! Sono lo zimbello d’Italia? O Striscia o loro vengono sempre a rompere le palle! Che cazzo vogliono da me? Si divertono a farmi incazzare? Poi si divertiranno quando gli spacco la faccia! Finisco in prigione ma almeno ho la soddisfazione di ucciderli! Sono così divertente quando mi infurio? - Alessio, fermo a fissare il suo uomo che tirava fuori alla rinfusa quel che si era portato per quelle quaranta ore insieme, non molto in realtà, scosse la testa spaventato chiedendosi come diavolo potesse qualcuno trovare divertente tutto quello.   
“I suoi occhi sono iniettati di sangue, a momenti sputa fuoco! Divertente questo? Sono sciroccati?”   
\- Divertente non è il termine che userei io... - Tentò piano e a debita distanza. A quel punto Sinisa si avvicinò a lui bruscamente, questo gesto terrorizzò Alessio che però rimase fermo immobile sapendo come gestirlo. Questo infatti funse da calmante per Sinisa che invece di montarsi ulteriormente, sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo scrollando le spalle massicce.   
\- Lascia perdere, scusa. Non hai fatto tutto questo per sentirmi brontolare! Fra l’altro con la scusa che ero arrabbiato per questo ho detto che me la filavo un po’ e di lasciarmi in pace. Sanno che quando faccio così devono darmi spazio. - Alessio così si aprì in uno dei suoi splendidi sorrisi che fece il resto nel rischiarare il tempestoso Sinisa. Infatti gli prese il viso fra le mani e scacciando le ire funeste appena albergate in lui, lo baciò forte e deciso. Alessio aprì subito la bocca andandogli incontro con la lingua, mentre le mani si posavano sui suoi fianchi più morbidi di un mese fa.   
\- Sinisa, sei un po’ ingrassato. Non fai più i tuoi esercizi? - Ebbe la malaugurata idea di dire sulla sua bocca fra un bacio e l’altro. Sinisa gli lasciò il viso per agguantargli una chiappa e stringere in una morsa di ferro che lo fece squittire.   
\- Se vuoi farmi arrabbiare anche tu basta dirlo, eh? - Alessio finì dal lamento al gemito quando la mano scivolò sotto la sua maglia alla ricerca della sua pelle liscia.   
Di nuovo le loro labbra intrecciate insieme, i sapori ancora mescolati.   
\- Mi allenavo coi ragazzi, ma se non alleno nessuno faccio poco e niente anche io. - Alessio ricordava le sue abitudini con molto calore, si allenava sempre con loro ad ogni sessione e faceva anche palestra con lui al mattino presto.   
Era iniziata così fra loro.   
Si sfilò così la maglia pesante e quella leggera insieme da dietro la nuca scivolando con le braccia poi intorno alla sua testa, gli circondò il collo e si appoggiò a lui con aria beata e maliziosa insieme. I due si guardarono da vicino, respirandosi e rilassandosi.   
\- Sai, la passione di quell’uomo mi ha fatto venire in mente quanto ti adoravo da piccolo. Mio padre è laziale e mi portava allo stadio. Sono diventato laziale anche io e ti guardavo sin dai miei primi anni di vita, mi piacevi un sacco e ti difendevo a spada tratta con tutti. Ho sempre sognato di incontrarti di persona. Forse ho preso la via della difesa un po’ anche influenzato da te oltre che Nesta, chi lo sa. - Poi continuò con un sorrisino. - Quando ti ho incontrato da giocatore per me è stato un sogno che si realizzava. Sono tornato bambino, quel giorno alla Samp. E sapere che mi apprezzavi e mi volevi al Milan è stato indescrivibile. Sei la connessione con i miei sogni di bambino e tutte le mie passioni. -   
Sinisa rimase sorpreso di questo suo racconto e di questa apertura.   
\- Non lo sapevo, non me lo hai mai detto... non immaginavo di averti influenzato e fatto sognare tanto... - Sinisa si riempì di orgoglio e calore ed anche commozione, forse iniziava davvero ad invecchiare, si disse fra sé e sé sorridendo impacciato mentre lo baciava scacciando completamente il ricordo di quello scherzo demenziale che l’aveva fatto infuriare come una bestia.   
Lo strinse forte a sé, le braccia possenti intorno alla sua vita stretta, quelle meno grosse di Alessio intorno al suo collo.   
\- Sei sicuro di voler stare con un vecchio come me? Prima mi sono trovato a dire ad un idiota che fingeva di avere 34 anni e di voler stare con mia figlia di venti che c’era troppa differenza, perché quando lui ne avrebbe avuti 50 lei sarebbe stata troppo giovane per lui. -   
\- Ci pensi solo ora? - Sinisa alzò le spalle.   
\- Ti pesa questa differenza? -   
\- A te? -   
\- Non è a noi vecchi che pesa la differenza. - Alessio scoppiò a ridere pizzicandogli le guance morbide.   
\- Non sei vecchio. Sei il mio uomo e non voglio altri che te. -   
\- Ma Leo è giovane e perfetto per te e gli piaci molto! - Alessio così mentre rideva e lo abbracciava, lo morse sul collo. Ovviamente a Sinisa piacque la sua risposta. Piacque molto.  
Alessio gli afferrò la maglia e gliela tolse subito lasciandolo a torso nudo, Sinisa così scivolò con le mani grandi e forti sulla sua schiena liscia, la sua pelle era in parte coperta di tatuaggi.   
Scese con la bocca sul collo e poi sulla spalla dove succhiò e mordicchiò lasciando che le mani si infilassero sotto la cinta dei jeans e dei boxer.   
Con abilitò infilò il dito nella fessura e anche se non era lubrificato, entrò ruvido con il medio. Alessio si inarcò con la schiena schiacciando il busto in avanti contro di lui, nascose il viso contro il suo collo portando più infuori i glutei per dargli tutto l’accesso che voleva. Sinisa rise con quel suo fare erotico contro la sua pelle sensibile e risalì sull’orecchio a parlargli:   
\- Spero che almeno la mia esperienza a letto sia unica e piacevole! - Insistette ancora sulla questione dell’età facendo partire un pizzico sul fianco di Sinisa bello muscoloso. Non sortendo molto effetto perché non trovò presa, scese davanti, gli aprì i pantaloni e decise di rinunciare al suo dito dentro ed alla sua lingua nell’orecchio per scivolare in ginocchio davanti a lui ed occuparsi del suo inguine che scoprì ben presto e fece suo vorace.   
Sentì subito Sinisa spingere il bacino in avanti verso la sua bocca e sospirare di piacere.   
“Sospira, gemi... fammi sentire la tua voce...” Alessio andava matto per i suoi gemiti rochi, si impegnava a farlo godere perché adorava sentirlo.   
Lo stuzzicò con la lingua nella pelle sensibile intorno al membro che intanto masturbava, l’erezione che si alzava sempre più e l’altra mano che giocava sotto. Quella zona molto più sensibile del resto, fece partire dei lunghi gemiti a Sinisa che gli indirizzò poco gentilmente la testa proprio lì dove le sue mani lo torturavano. Gli prese i capelli e lo tirò dove gli interessava che la sua lingua finisse. Alessio ridendo lo accontentò, mentre le mani ora libere andavano a toccarsi fra le gambe.   
Sinisa si mise a gemere più forte e così ben presto l’aria si riempì della sua voce. Quando sentì che non ne aveva più, Sinisa se lo staccò di dosso, gli strappò di dosso poco gentilmente la parte inferiore dei vestiti che gli rimaneva e lo spinse sempre poco gentilmente sul letto.   
Alessio si morse il labbro compiaciuto dell’effetto che aveva avuto e si godette il suo arrivo, il suo corpo possente lo schiacciò e mentre Sinisa si appropriava di lui, lo mordeva nel percorso che lo portava in basso, al centro del suo piacere.   
Ogni morso una scarica elettrica bollente accompagnata dall’inarcarsi del corpo e dai gemiti del giovane, il quale accompagnava la sua testa verso il basso.  
Finalmente Sinisa si occupò della sua erezione con la bocca e gli riservò lo stesso trattamento occupandosi di tutte le sue parti intime con una certa cura e non solo del suo membro eccitato. Quando lo fece Alessio capì perché prima era partito in quel modo. Era un suggerimento ricevuto da uno dei suoi amici in modo poco carino e fine -‘ehi vi fate mai ciucciare le palle?’ Non poteva certo considerarsi ‘carino e fine’ come conversazione- , curiosamente non avevano mai provato sebbene sicuramente Sinisa sapeva quanto fosse bello, doveva saperlo.   
Voleva chiedergli perché non l’avevano mai fatto quando sentì subito l’orgasmo in dirittura d’arrivo e per bloccarlo gli spinse sbrigativo via la testa.  
Si sollevò sui gomiti guardandolo emergere fra le sue gambe aperte e piegate.   
\- Si viene subito! - Sinisa si leccò le labbra malefico.   
\- Diciamo che se hai fretta e vuoi far venire prima l’altro, quello è un trucco infallibile! - Poi però si rituffò lì sotto, scendendo alla ricerca del suo ingresso. - Ma nel tuo caso non serve perché vieni anche quando ti sono dentro... - Ed ormai lo sapeva bene! Alessio si abbandonò all’indietro alzando le braccia sopra la testa alzando le gambe per dargli un migliore accesso.   
La sua lingua prima e le sue dita poi tornarono a trasportarlo in paradiso. Fra il trattamento completo all’intero inguine e quello, per il giovane difensore era il delirio. Sentiva mille brividi continui percorrerlo e l’orgasmo sempre sul punto di sopraggiungere. Era incredibile come Sinisa lo conoscesse e si fermasse sul più bello. Il piacere pronto e tenuto così sotto controllo gli prometteva una scarica senza precedenti ed Alessio era tutto un fremito impaziente.   
Completamente abbandonato alle sue mani e alla sua lingua esperta, lasciò che gli facesse tutto quello che voleva e non se ne pentì.   
Sinisa quando fu soddisfatto si alzò e si schiacciò su di lui, si accostò e dopo averlo baciato ed aver giocato con la sua lingua fuori dalla sua bocca, succhiandogliela, entrò in lui con una spinta decisa e virile.   
Alessio tentò di opporre resistenza di proposito anche se era già molto pronto, ma Sinisa sapendo perché tendeva i muscoli lo accontentò e gli diede uno dei suoi schiaffi leggeri sulla natica.   
Se glieli dava di cattiveria lo demoliva, sapeva perfettamente dosare la forza.  
Il piacere si espanse dopo la prima fitta, il calore partì e lui si rilassò mentre Sinisa entrava del tutto e dopo un paio di spinte gli era tutto dentro.   
Iniziò subito a muoversi forte e deciso aumentando immediatamente il ritmo, premendo più a fondo ad ogni spinta. Alessio le braccia in alto e poi intorno alle sue spalle, le unghie affondate sulla sua pelle a tirarlo verso di sé, lui schiacciato sopra, i gemiti che si confondevano e si facevano sempre più forti, Alessio che non ne poteva più e ne voleva ancora e lo chiamava avvolgendo le gambe intorno alla sua vita. Sollevò il bacino usando degli invidiabili addominali e presto divenne un allungamento del suo corpo, parte integrante di Sinisa che si muoveva agevole dentro e fuori fino a raggiungere prepotente la profondità del suo piacere.  
Lo vide e lo sentì venire, il suo seme bianco scivolò sul suo petto candido, sinisa si sollevò per guardarlo e lo toccò con le dita succhiandolo, lo fece fare anche a lui e a quel punto per lui fu l’apice. Gli venne dentro con un forte e prolungato gemito, la testa all’indietro, il viso in un abbandono erotico che Alessio si godette per bene. Rimase così teso su di lui ed in lui, un fascio di muscoli possente. Poi si rilassò, uscì e crollò di lato ansimante. Rimasero separati qualche istante a respirare e riprendersi, mentre i brividi ancora li ricoprivano ed i sensi mescolati non gli facevano capire bene dove erano e come.  
Quando tornarono, Alessio si arrampicò sul compagno e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto a sentire il suo cuore impazzito. Era bello sentire quanto Sinisa stesse bene e dopo averlo appurato, cercò la sua bocca per un bacio conclusivo.   
Al mondo per lui non esisteva niente di meglio di quello e non voleva altro. Non avrebbe mai voluto, lui lo sapeva.


	2. Fra ricordi e regali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il sesso sfrenato della prima parte, nella seconda c'è spazio per discorsi, chiacchiere, coccole, rivelazioni e regali. Perchè qualche giorno prima era stato il 49esimo compleanno di Sinisa ed Alessio si ingegna non poco per un regalo che è a dir poco perfetto. Però introduco anche qualcosa per le prossime fic, perchè chi mi segue sa che se le cose vanno troppo bene, non c'è da stare sereni! Ci sono ancora diverse fic scritte e da leggere che pubblicherò regolarmente tutta l'estate, poi stagione nuova, fic ancora da scrivere.

2\. FRA RICORDI E REGALI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli12.png)

  
La mente di Sinisa era in totale estasi e benessere, ma quando quella nebbiolina di piacere iniziò a dissiparsi, il pensiero fisso insinuatosi prima tornò strisciante.   
Cercò di scacciarlo baciandogli teneramente la fronte, ma non ci fu verso. Ormai si conosceva, sapeva come funzionava la propria mente. Quando gli veniva un pensiero fisso non si staccava più.  
Sapeva che era solo rimandato quel discorso, sapeva che presto o tardi l’avrebbe tirato di nuovo fuori. Lo sapeva perfettamente.   
\- Ho fame. - Brontolò poi Alessio distraendolo. Sinisa così si distrasse dai propri pensieri indicando la borsa con cui era arrivato dove dentro c’erano diverse cose utili per quei quasi due giorni lì insieme.   
\- Ho portato qualcosa. - Alessio si stupì dell’attenzione, ma si ricordò che anche lui dopo il sesso aveva sempre fame, così allegro e pimpante saltò su a sedere e si impossessò della borsa da viaggio di Sinisa, tirò fuori tutto alla rinfusa gettandolo per aria fino ad arrivare ad un pacco di biscotti assortiti, una bottiglia di thè freddo alla pesca ed una lattina di birra.   
\- Una? - Chiese sollevandola scettico. Sinisa gliela prese di mano sporgendosi verso il bordo, acchiappò la giacca che era finita per terra poco distante e prese il pacchetto di sigarette.   
\- Ordineremo da mangiare domani, questo è solo per il sostentamento notturno! - Alessio inarcò le sopracciglia scettico mentre lo vedeva accendersi la sigaretta facendogli arricciare il naso.   
\- Non usciremo mai? - Chiese deluso alzandosi ed aprendo la finestra. Sinisa lo squadrò male e si coprì con il piumino mentre Alessio afferrava i biscotti e si tuffava sotto lo stesso al riparo dal freddo pungente che veniva da Cortina.   
\- Quanto pensi ci mettano a riconoscerci? - Alessio lo sapeva, sospirò un po’ deluso. Aveva sperato di poter passeggiare insieme per quei bei posti in modo romantico. Al suo silenzio Sinisa chiuse gli occhi con una smorfia, mentre le sue paranoie tornavano prepotenti. - Ti pesa rimanere chiuso con me in una stanza ogni volta che ci vediamo? - Alessio aspettò prima di uscire dal riparo caldo e morbido ed ingoiando il biscotto tutto in un boccone solo, aspettò prima di divorarsene un altro. - Purtroppo non può essere diversamente. L’altro ieri ero tutto imbacuccato e giravo per il centro facendo shopping con le ragazze, ma sono stato riconosciuto e fotografato. Chi cazzo pensava che mi riconoscevano perfino a Cortina? L’hai visto il tipo prima, no? Tifoso della Lazio! - Alessio rimase fermo lì sotto in silenzio, così Sinisa finendo di fumare si alzò e buttò la sigaretta fuori dalla finestra che chiuse subito. Quando tornò al letto, si infilò da sotto come prima aveva fatto Alessio e lo raggiunse. Al buio del piumino avvicinò il viso al suo e lo guardò penetrante e inquisitore, appoggiò la fronte alla sua corrucciato.   
\- Allora? Cosa ti pesa di più? L’età o il non poter uscire insieme? - Alessio fece una smorfia e spinse la fronte verso di lui infilandogli poi un biscotto in bocca a tradimento.   
\- Piantala con queste stronzate! - Sbottò indispettito, da lì risalì fuori tornando anche a respirare meglio. Sinisa tornò su mangiando il biscotto, si risistemò seduto e se lo fece accomodare accanto. Alessio col broncio si appoggiò a lui facendosi circondare protettivo con un braccio mentre appoggiando la testa sulla spalla, nell’incavo del suo collo, continuava a mangiare. Sinisa aprì la birra ed iniziò a sorseggiarla.   
\- Non sono stronzate. Ho capito che ti pesa non poter uscire insieme. Ma la nostra non è una relazione normale. Magari possiamo organizzare qualcosa all’estero in un paesino sperduto di qualche nazione senza campionato di calcio, sai, di quelli senza tecnologia, scollegati dal mondo... non so, la Costa Rica per esempio! là potremo stare insieme all’aperto e fare quelle cose che piacciono a te... - Alessio alzò la testa di scatto sentendogli fare quella proposta e speranzoso chiese eccitato:   
\- Dici sul serio? - Sinisa sorrise alla sua reazione spontanea.   
\- Beh, solitamente ci sono sempre soluzioni ai problemi, basta impegnarsi a trovarli! - Alessio tornò sereno e leggero ad ingozzarsi e gli rubò anche un sorso di birra che però Sinisa si riprese indicandogli il suo thè sano e nutriente.   
\- Tu fumi e bevi birra ed io invece posso fare solo cose sane? - Sinisa aprì la bocca in attesa del biscotto, avendo un braccio intorno a lui non poteva fare da solo, così Alessio glielo mise sentendosi euforico nel fare quelle cose da fidanzati. Sinisa non era mai stato così dolce e disponibile, anche se ricordava che quando era stato da lui quei giorni dopo l’esonero, era stato una moglie favolosa.   
\- Se non mi occupo io di te chissà che fai! Voi giovani siete così scapestrati! - Ma sapeva che Alessio aveva la testa sulle spalle. Voleva solo testare la propria teoria, ovvero che la differenza d’età invece pesasse.   
\- Smettila di insinuare che le nostre età sono un problema. Siamo diversi non più di quanto non lo siano un ricco ed un povero oppure un musulmano ed un cristiano. Ci sono coppie diverse di continuo, ma vanno avanti benissimo senza problemi! -  
\- Il musulmano con il cristiano vorrei vederlo! - Commentò ironico Sinisa, Alessio smise di mangiare ed aprì la bottiglia di thè bevendone un po’, si accoccolò ancora meglio al suo fianco sentendo dolcemente le sue dita che lo solleticavano sulla spalla e sul braccio. - Ventisei anni di differenza, ok. E allora? - Così dicendo si staccò da lui salendogli a cavalcioni deciso, Sinisa se ne sorprese per quel gesto improvviso e lo guardò tenendolo per le cosce, le loro erezioni a riposo e soddisfatte strofinate una sull’altra. Alessio lo sguardo indispettito, i capelli spettinati e l’aria arruffata ed offesa.   
Sinisa lo trovava sempre bellissimo ogni giorno che passava.   
\- Io riesco a desiderarti più che mai come il primo giorno che ho iniziato a pensare ai ragazzi come dei bei ragazzi. - Sinisa si stupì di quel discorso, non gli aveva mai parlato di certe cose. Pensava d’averlo deviato lui ed aveva dato per scontato che senza di lui Alessio non avrebbe mai preso quella strada. Forse però si sbagliava.   
\- Quando è successo? - Chiese cambiando discorso. Alessio alzò il dito riprendendo l’attenzione.   
\- Non cambiare discorso! - Sinisa spalancò gli occhi allargando le braccia.   
\- E chi cambia discorso? Sei tu che hai iniziato! Sono curioso, quando hai iniziato a provare istinti verso i ragazzi? - Alessio arrossì nel ripensarci e cadde nella sua trappola.   
\- Ero adolescente... -   
\- Cioè parliamo di pochi anni fa! - Lo stuzzicò maligno Sinisa beccandosi un pizzicotto sul capezzolo che gradì.   
\- Quando sono finito in prima squadra alla Roma. Avendo a che fare con compagni di squadra più grandi di me e del calibro di Daniele... - Sinisa piegò la testa di lato.   
\- Avevi una cotta per De Rossi? Ero convinto l’avessi per Florenzi! - Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.  
\- Vuoi che ti racconto o fai tu? - Sinisa incrociò le braccia al petto fingendosi un bravo studente.   
\- No no vai. - Alessio sospirò ritrovando la pazienza e tornò a spiegare sempre rimanendo a cavalcioni su di lui.   
\- Vedere Daniele nudo mi ha aperto un mondo, mi ha fatto scattare gli istinti che non sapevo di avere. Che vuoi, se vedi altri ragazzini nudi non è che te ne accorgi, ma vedere Daniele... eh... - Sinisa voleva dargli una testata per l’apprezzamento che stava esprimendo per lui, però rimase stoicamente buono e zitto a fissarlo con uno sguardo fin troppo espressivo, il suo solito difetto. Alessio ridacchiando divertito continuò prendendogli le mani, le sciolse dal petto e le prese fra le sue giocando con le pellicine intorno alle dita delle unghie corte.   
\- Ma ero giovane, avevo 17 anni, non sapevo cosa mi succedeva. Con Alessandro ho instaurato il primo vero rapporto particolare, mi piaceva ma non sapevo come. Era un casino. - Sinisa sorrise ricordando le proprie esperienze.   
\- All’inizio lo è sempre. - Commentò Sinisa più morbido mentre la mano libera scivolava sul suo fianco carezzando leggero con il pollice la sua pelle liscia. I brividi lo attraversarono di nuovo, suo malgrado continuò a parlarne.   
\- Poi sono andato alla Samp e ti ho trovato lì. Bazzicando nei campi da calcio ti avevo già incrociato ma di sfuggita. Tu eri uno dei mioi primi idoli di bambino, sei rimasto nel cuore di ogni tifoso laziale. - Sinisa sorrise compiaciuto di questa sua adorazione, gli piaceva l’idea di averlo colpito fino a quel punto.   
-È stato incredibile vederti e viverti in quel modo ogni giorno come mio allenatore. Prima eri un calciatore, un idolo, ora eri non solo il mio allenatore, ma eri una persona normale, simpatica, alla mano e severa al tempo stesso. Ti ho conosciuto davvero in ogni sfaccettatura e più scoprivo cose di te e più mi sentivo... - Alessio cercò le parole ricordando il subbuglio in cui l’aveva gettato. - nel caos! Non capivo un cazzo, credimi! Infatti quando ho sentito che mi volevi al Milan sono andato fuori di testa e quando hai iniziato a lavorare su di me perché mi vedevi perso in un altro mondo è perché ero completamente sparato fuori da te e da quel che mi provocavi. Tu mi piacevi. Punto. Solo che non è facile capire quando si passa dall’apprezzare un idolo all’esserne davvero attratto fino a desiderarlo con ogni parte di sé. -   
\- Quindi è stato tutto un gran bel casino, insomma. - Alessio rise alla sua capacità di sintassi ed annuì sporgendosi a rubargli un bacio. Sinisa avrebbe passato anche tutte le quaranta ore a vederlo ridere.   
\- Con te è sempre tutto un gran bel casino, no? - Sinisa dovette convenire che in effetti non dava vita facile a nessuno.   
\- Eri attratto da me e conoscermi meglio ti ho attirato sempre di più. - Alessio annuì tornando al discorso di prima.   
\- Ed è ancora così. Mi hai mandato fuori di testa, io impazzivo dietro di te e tutt’ora è così. Più tempo passiamo insieme più ti desidero e quando ti rivedo io... io ho delle erezioni senza che mi tocchi, a momenti! La tua voce, il tuo modo rude di fare, persino gli schiaffoni che mi dai! A prescindere dal sentimento che è nato, tu mi mandi fuori di testa sul serio! - Sinisa sentiva un calore inondarlo da dentro che raggiunta la gola, gli impedì di parlare. Nel tentativo, capì che avrebbe potuto addirittura commuoversi, così rimase bello zitto per un po’ a guardarlo. - Alessandro è stata una parentesi nel cammino che mi ha portato da te, iniziato quando andavo allo stadio con mio padre sopra la tua porta. - Disse deciso. E poi aggiunse. - E nessun Leo o chicchessia sarà mai comparabile a te in nessun modo. Non potrò mai desiderare nessun altro più di te. Nè amarlo. Voglio che tu lo capisca e che ci creda. Che non permetterò che certe paranoie rovinino quello che con tantissima fatica, e non sai quanta, sono riuscito ad ottenere. - Sinisa era davvero ingroppato, sapeva di dover dire o fare qualcosa perché altrimenti avrebbe continuato con tutte quelle bellissime dichiarazioni. Così senza la capacità di parlare gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò. Rimase con la bocca sulla sua, premuto lì fermo per un momento senza nemmeno respirare. Poi schiuse e si infilò con la lingua nello stesso momento di Alessio. Si intrecciarono e si presero, Alessio gli cinse il collo con le braccia e si sistemò meglio a cavalcioni su di lui spingendosi di più contro di lui, Sinisa gli abbracciò la vita attirandolo forte a sé, strinse gli occhi e si impresse quel momento meraviglioso e perfetto.   
Se avesse dovuto dire lui come era finito lì in quello stato pietoso, così innamorato di lui al punto da mettere da parte Dejan, non ne aveva idea.  
Non sapeva cosa era stato e come era possibile visti tutti i problemi e gli ostacoli, specie d’età.   
Eppure erano lì, si disse.   
Eppure erano lì insieme ad amarsi.   
C’era altro che poteva contare più di quel che provavano?  
Lì per lì, inebriato dal sentimento e dalle sensazioni, pensò di no. Ma quando sei fra le braccia di chi ami è tutto più facile.  
Il difficile è ricordarsi quell’emozione quando lui non c’è e non puoi vederlo quanto vorresti né fare tutto quel che vorresti.   
Il difficile sarebbe arrivato dopo quella bella, splendida vacanza.   
  
\- E tu? - Chiese Alessio dopo che ebbe convinto Sinisa a fargli dei massaggi sui piedi.   
Sinisa con uno dei suoi piedi fra le mani lo guardò perplesso nella sua posizione stesa storto con la testa ai piedi del letto e le mani incrociate sotto la nuca.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Tu quando hai iniziato a provare qualcosa, volere qualcosa da me, non so... io ti ho raccontato il mio processo, tu invece? Come sei finito qua con me ora? -   
\- In macchina! - Rispose bruscamente. Alessio rise così rilassò Sinisa che odiava parlare di sé. - Non sono gay, guardo alla persona. Mi sono innamorato di un compagno in vita mia. Dejan. - Alessio annuì. - Il sentimento è rimasto, ma le persone e le vite cambiano, arrivano nuove cose nel mezzo, nuove necessità... - Sinisa di solito era molto diretto ed ora invece era straordinariamente indiretto. Alessio si aggrottò senza capire cosa c’entrasse quel discorso.   
\- Mi sono messo io in mezzo? - Sinisa si strinse nelle spalle mentre le sue dita percorrevano la pianta dei suoi piedi, morbido e deciso insieme riempiendolo di brividi piacevoli dalla nuca ad ogni angolo del corpo.   
\- Tu hai cambiato tutto. - Alessio tornò a sorridere soddisfatto.   
\- Non lo vedi più davvero? Non ci vai mai se lo incontri? -   
\- La mia storia con lui non è mai stata normale. Quando ci andava ci si vedeva e si faceva, non è come me e te o chiunque altro. Non ci siamo mai detti nulla, mai parlato di sentimenti. Sapevamo cosa provavamo e perché facevamo le cose. - Spiegò finalmente Sinisa diventando improvvisamente generoso di parole.   
\- È un bellissimo rapporto. - Alessio non sapeva se esserne geloso.   
\- Pensavo di non aver bisogno di altro finché non ti ho incontrato e conosciuto e mi sei entrato dentro. Adesso semplicemente non ho più bisogno di vederlo e andare con lui. Non lo chiamo e lui non chiama me, perciò è tutto reciproco. O forse mi conosce ed ha capito che le cose sono cambiate e lo accetta com’è nel suo stile, chi lo sa. -   
\- Come ci sono riuscito? - in realtà era questo che voleva sapere. Sinisa scosse il capo.   
\- Non ne ho idea. Ti guardavo e sapevo il tuo potenziale. Pensavo che potevi diventare il più forte se solo avessi tirato fuori il tuo carattere. Sapevo che l’avevi. Ed ho iniziato a pensare a come fare. -   
\- Venire a letto con me era quel modo? - Chiese divertito Alessio mentre gli solleticava le dita, punto particolarmente debole per lui. Le dita grosse di Sinisa continuarono a giocare con uno e con l’altro dito con fermezza.   
\- Mi ero accorto che ti piacevo e volevo solo spingerti a provarci con me. Anche provarci con chi ti piace è un modo per uscire dal guscio. Ho pensato che poteva valere la pena. -   
\- E da lì al resto come ci sei finito? - Visto che era in vena di parlare, tanto valeva approfittare.   
Sinisa girò a lungo l’alluce riflettendo sulla risposta, guardando in giro per la stanza mentre cercava lui stesso di capirlo. Di solito non tornava indietro a pensare a ciò che faceva. Di solito faceva e basta.   
\- Quello che tiravi fuori era giorno dopo giorno sempre più bello. Credo che come ti ho detto quel giorno sono state le nostre abissali differenze ad unirci. Per tutta la vita cercavo uno che mi capisse, poi mi sono reso conto che mi sentivo completo con uno che compensasse le mie mancanze. Cercavo di colmare i miei vuoti. E tu colmavi ogni mio vuoto. - Solo sentendo che Alessio non respirava si rese conto di aver detto qualcosa di troppo.   
Così lo guardò dall’altra parte del letto per notare che si era nascosto gli occhi con l’avambraccio come di solito faceva lui quando era furioso e colmo fino all’orlo.   
Così gli prese bene il piede e lo tirò trascinandolo verso di sé, gli allargò anche l’altra gamba e quando ebbe raggiunto il suo bacino, si piegò in avanti fino a sbucare col viso sotto il suo braccio come i cani facevano quando cercavano coccole dai propri padroni.  
Ad Alessio quello ricordò Rocco, il suo bulldocg preso proprio perché gli ricordava Sinisa. Lui e Carlotta, l’altro suo cane, un Labrador proveniente da casa Totti, stavano a Roma a casa dei suoi genitori perché con il lavoro che faceva era spesso fuori e non voleva ne soffrissero. Però andava da loro ogni volta che poteva, così fra l’altro incontrava l’altro cagnone preferito, Sinisa, che ormai viveva anche lui a Roma con la famiglia.   
Quando lo vide ebbe l’istinto di chiamarlo Rocco e dirgli di stare a cuccia, ma si trattenne e si limitò a sorridere commosso mostrando gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.   
\- Hai detto una cosa bellissima! -   
\- Tu prima non sei stato da meno! - E così Alessio gli circondò il collo con le braccia che gli aveva sollevato col ‘muso’. Le gambe all’aria le agganciò intorno alla sua vita un po’ meno atletica di qualche mese fa, poi lo baciò sulle labbra mentre si faceva inebriare dalla felicità pura e semplice che sentiva ora. Era tutto maledettamente perfetto, pensò.   
Cosa desiderare di più?  
Qualche passeggiata all’aperto? Esibirlo? Camminare mano nella mano e fare foto insieme?   
Non aveva senso se in cambio poteva avere quello. Un Sinisa inedito al mondo, profondamente vero e meraviglioso. Un Sinisa che nessuno avrebbe mai visto. Suo e solo suo.   
No, si disse. Andava bene così.   
\- A proposito, ti ho preso un regalo per il tuo compleanno! - Esclamò dopo quel lungo e tenero bacio interrotto proprio da queste parole di Alessio. Sinisa tirò indietro la testa sorpreso guardandolo per capire se fosse serio e visto che lo era:   
\- Sul serio? - Alessio fece un sorrisino contento.   
\- È il mio primo regalo per te, ti faccio notare, perciò anche se ti fa cagare devi dire che è bellissimo e lo metterai! - Sinisa impallidì all’idea di mettersi un ciondolo, un anello od un bracciale addosso, come poteva nasconderlo con sua moglie? Poteva metterlo quando era con lui, ma rischiava di dimenticarsi di toglierlo a casa.   
Si alzò da lui lasciandolo sgusciare mentre parlava a macchinetta nervoso, si mise a sedere e si grattò la nuca cercando il modo migliore per dirgli che un gioiello non era la scelta migliore.   
\- Non dovevi... sono 49 anni, mi ricordano quanti mi separano da te! Quando avrò settanta e sarò davvero decrepito tu sarai nel fiore dei tuoi... -   
\- Quarantaquattro! Wow! Queste differenze sì che cambiano la vita, eh? - Disse Alessio ironico, sapeva di non averlo convinto col bel discorso di prima e sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai convinto, ma non gli avrebbe mai permesso di lasciarlo per quello a costo di andare da sua moglie e dirgli che amava suo marito!   
Sinisa pensò che in effetti stava facendo una vita martire perché lui superati i quaranta si sentiva vecchio confronto a lui che ne aveva venti, ma non poteva dirgli che Alessio quando avrebbe avuto più di quaranta sarebbe stato troppo giovane per lui a settanta.   
Si morse la lingua e rimbeccò.   
\- Sessanta allora! Io sessanta e tu nel fiore dei tuoi trentaquattro anni! -   
Quelli in effetti potevano essere più plausibili.   
\- Se mi stai bene ora che ne hai quarantanove ed io ventitré perché non dovresti a trentaquattro o quarantaquattro o cinquantaquattro? -   
\- Un giorno morirò prima di te e tu avrai ancora molti anni da vivere senza di me! - Sbottò Sinisa sragionando giusto per avere ragione.   
\- Sicuro che muori tu prima? Potrei uccidermi ora se non la smetti di dire stronzate! - Sinisa si oscurò a questa minaccia, non gli piaceva nemmeno per scherzo immaginare la morte precoce di chi amava.   
\- Non è divertente! - Brontolò mentre Alessio cercava il pacchetto e l’ansia di Sinisa saliva esponenzialmente.   
\- Nemmeno tu! - Ribatté il giovane.   
\- Comunque non posso mettere gioielli, lo sai! - Alessio finalmente trovò il pacchetto e vittorioso lo tirò fuori, era stropicciato ma decisamente niente di piccolo.   
\- Lo so! - Asserì saccente tirandogli il regalo che Sinisa prese al volo sorpreso. Era di medie dimensioni, tendente comunque al piccolo, ma morbido e stropicciato. Di certo non un pacchettino da gioielleria.   
Sinisa lo guardò meravigliato.   
\- Non è un gioiello! -   
\- Come sei perspicace! Saranno mica la saggezza dei tuoi quarantanove anni? - Sinisa gli tirò il cuscino da sotto la chiappa e Alessio ridendo lo prese e glielo tirò di rimando gettandosi a gambe incrociate sul letto davanti a lui, come un cagnolino tenero in attesa che il padrone gli desse il contentino dicendogli che era stato bravo.   
Sinisa aveva fatto gli anni qualche giorno prima, ma Alessio prima di ora non era potuto venire.   
Quando l’ex allenatore si decise ad aprire la carta strappandola malamente, tirò fuori una bella pashmina da uomo in lana e seta con nell’angolino la marca di Armani. Il motivo era sobrio sui toni del grigio, il colore preferito di Sinisa. Sia il grigio che le pashmine lui le indossava praticamente sempre.   
\- Volevo regalarti un cappello tipo quelli che adori, ma ho pensato che quando ti saresti avvolto in questa... - Così dicendo gli spruzzò addosso il proprio profumo tipico, Armani anche quello. - avresti pensato di più a me! E se ne hai cura la puoi tenere per sempre, come un gioiello. Questa però puoi benissimo dire che l’hai presa quando sei andato a fare shopping! Certo in estate non la metti, ma magari troverò qualcosa per l’estate il prossimo anno! - Disse Alessio trionfante ed orgoglioso di quanto si era ingegnato con successo per il proprio regalo!   
Sinisa piegò le labbra all’ingiù colpito ed ammirato, poi se la mise intorno al collo alzandosi in piedi per andare a guardarsi allo specchio.   
Alessio si alzò e lo raggiunse da dietro specchiandosi con lui. Entrambi nudi, Sinisa con la pashmina al collo.   
\- Ti piace? - Sinisa annuì sorridendo, poi si girò verso di lui e gli baciò le labbra.   
\- Grazie, è molto bella! Ti sarà costata troppo per essere una sciarpa! - Alessio rise di quella battuta tipica!  
\- Sicuramente meno di quello che hai speso tu per il bracciale! - Alessio sollevò il polso esibendolo. Ovviamente a parte quando si allenava o giocava, non se lo toglieva mai. - comunque a parte la marca, ha una stoffa favolosa, non trovi? - Sinisa lo notò solo ora accarezzandosi il volto con un’estremità, annuì e sorridendo cinse il collo di Alessio con la stessa, attirandolo di nuovo a sé. Il giovane si lasciò acchiappare e si appoggiò al suo corpo possente, anche con qualche chilo in più era sempre super desiderabile, si disse abbracciandolo.   
\- È un regalo perfetto, lo porterò sempre e aspetterò il regalo estivo! - Questo era un buon presupposto perché significava che non intendeva lasciarlo a breve per l’età. Ma nel suo caso niente era mai detto, quando gli si infilava un pensiero in testa era difficile convincerlo del contrario.   
\- Buon compleanno Sinisa! - Esclamò poi sulla sua bocca fra un bacio e l’altro.   
\- Grazie! Sicuramente uno dei più belli! - Rispose lui scivolando con le mani sulla sua schiena per stringerlo forte a sé mentre chiudeva gli occhi e respirava il suo odore mescolato al suo profumo. La consistenza del suo corpo, la sua bocca morbida, la sua lingua che sapeva di biscotti e thè e quel calore che aveva più valore perché associato alla sua dolcezza spontanea.   
No, non l’avrebbe dimentico quel giorno, nemmeno Alessio.   
Quaranta ore semplicemente perfette nonostante quella sottile e strisciante insinuazione che si era ormai frapposta fra loro.   
Ma ognuna di quelle ore le avrebbero ricordate con amore, felicità e dolcezza, in ognuna di esse qualcosa di meraviglioso, caldo e perfetto. Ognuna vissuta a pieno e senza riserve nonostante il dover rimanere chiusi in una camera a parlare di loro, di aneddoti, di Leo, di progetti calcistici futuri, di desideri e speranze.   
Discutere e fare pace. Mangiare e fare l’amore, coccolarsi, rilassarsi insieme, staccare la spina e dormire un po’ insieme, abbracciati.   
Fare e dire cose che mai si erano dette e fatte e mai si avrebbe immaginato di sentire e di vedere. Godersele a fondo senza chiedersi perché così e perché ora.   
Sforzandosi di non chiederselo, perché nel fondo di loro stessi tutti e due lo sapevano perché stavano togliendo ogni freno. Per avere il ricordo perfetto e migliore di tutti, un ricordo così potente da farsi bastare per il resto dei loro giorni.   
Perché tutti e due conoscevano come funzionavano le fisse di Sinisa ed Alessio sapeva che non se la sarebbe tolto dalla testa.  
Però forse a quel punto era Sinisa a non conoscere ancora bene Alessio, il quale nel pieno della sua maturazione avrebbe saputo sorprenderlo ancora mille altre volte.   



End file.
